


На пятый день

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Series: Считая дни [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: ...ей удалось выпустить скальпель из рук и заснуть. И сон её был без кошмаров.





	На пятый день

      У Сакуры не трясутся руки, когда она вырезает из ещё живого человека сердце, которое по его просьбе пересадит его... да разве важно, кому? Человек, на чьё лицо она не смотрела, лишь на сломанный позвоночник и повреждённые органы, умрёт в лучшем случае через несколько часов, у девушки, которой она будет пересаживать сердце, времени едва ли больше - врождённое заболевание проявилось уже после битвы, когда она лежала со сломанными ногами. Сакура могла бы сделать операцию, спасти её без пересадки, но для операции ей нужна была чакра и время. И то, и другое - в дефиците.  
  
      У Сакуры губы не дрожат - сжимаются в холодном сосредоточении, и если бы Шизуне, по странной случайности помогавшая ей с операцией, не была так же сосредоточена, то кинула бы обеспокоенный взгляд. Сакура не спала уже третьи сутки, и третьи сутки она проводила операции почти без чакры. Помогало бьякуго, помогали ассистенты, бойцовские пилюли, дыхательные гимнастики, и всё не выходя из госпиталя. Остальные медики, даже Шизуне, успевали отхватить хотя бы пару часов в день, хотя бы в этот, третий день.   
  
      Сакура не могла. Едва закроет глаза, едва задремлет, и перед глазами лица - улыбаются, придурки - и руки, кровь, кровь, кровь... Сакура отлично понимала, почему Цунаде так долго боялась крови. У неё не было даже шанса их спасти. Ни единого. И когда они рванули вперёд... она опять осталась за их спинами. В тылу. В якобы безопасности, как хотела она думать когда-то.   
  


Интересно, вспомнил ли хотя бы Наруто о ней перед смертью?

  
  
      У Сакуры от таких мыслей дрожат руки, разрывается сердце, стремясь прорваться прозрачным потоком через глаза. Иногда - через желудок. Все эти дни Сакура почти не ела.   
  
      Едва закончив операцию, оставив сращивание на ассистентов, она уже бежит в другую палату. День ещё не закончен. Осталась одна бойцовская пилюля.   
  
      Шизуне смотрит ей вслед сочувствующе, и от этого взгляда Сакура ёжится. Она - шиноби. Она - лучшая ученица Цунаде, приходящей иногда помочь в госпитале. Она - медик. А ещё одна в один день потеряла двух самых дорогих для неё людей. Шизуне понимает её. Шизуне жалеет её, но ничего не скажет, потому что Сакура с дрожащими руками работать не сможет. 

  
***

  
      Темно, горят фонари и окна, и весь небесный свет скрывают тёмные тучи, всем своим видом намекающие на дождь. У Сакуры закончились пилюли и пациенты, которым нужна срочная помощь. Она знала, что это было лишь предлогом для того, чтобы она поспала - пациентов было предостаточно, и многим действительно нужна была помощь, но даже для самых тяжёлых случаев было достаточно Шизуне. Предлога остаться у неё не было. Несмотря на почти пятые сутки без сна Сакура знала, что не сможет заснуть. Потому и сидела ночью в плохо освещённом парке на скамейке, глядя на пустое небо.  
  
      Ненароком задумавшись, она прокручивала самые сложные операции за этот длинный, непомерно длинный день в голове, вспоминая пересадку сердца, порванные кишки, почти откушенные языки в порыве боли, когда делали операцию без наркоза, а ассистент не успел предохранить от этого, ногу Майто Гая...  
  
      В голове вспыхнуло лицо Рока, в огромных глазах которого сияла не менее огромная надежда, вера в Гая, вера в неё, как медика, вера в судьбу.   
  
      И то, как он обнял её, едва успела она договорить.   
  
      Что-то ёкнуло внутри неё, будто воспалённое место ткнули иголкой, и, чтобы не разрыдаться, она вскочила, вспугнув птицу, присевшую рядом.   
  
      Сама не помнила, как купила гостинец, дошла до чужой двери и постучалась. Очнулась лишь увидев Рока Ли в домашней майке и шортах - он явно спал, пока она не потревожила его. Уже собиралась сдавленно извиниться и уйти, неважно, куда, но...  
  
\- Сакура-сан?! Что-то случилось?  
  
А по ней было видно - случилось.

  
***

  
      Первое, что увидел, продрав глаза, Рок Ли, была Сакура, стоящая у него в дверях. Красивая, грустная, уставшая, с яркими синяками под глазами, руками, мнущими пакет с печеньем, прячущимся взглядом. Она стояла в потоке света, омывавшем её, стекавшем на пол, впитавшемся в её волосы, подобно нездешнему созданию. Но очарование прошло, смытое беспокойством - слишком красноречивый взгляд, знакомо дрожащие руки, и время - была глубокая ночь.   
  
\- Сакура-сан?! Что-то случилось?  
  
      Уже сделавшая шаг девушка остановилась, прикусив губу, умоляюще, растерянно смотря на него.   
  
      Рок Ли тут же бросился вперёд, взяв её за руку и вводя в дом, с беспокойством заглянул в глаза:  
  
\- Сакура-сан, вы выглядите истощённой. Я принесу вам одеяло и поставлю чайник! Я помогу вам снять халат - вы только с работы? Я слышал, вы не отдыхали с тех пор, как мы в последний раз виделись! Восхищающая Сила Юности! Но даже тем, в ком она пылает, подобно пожару, нужно отдыхать и восстанавливать силы, чтобы затем пылать ещё ярче!  
  
\- Ли-сан...  
  
\- Сакура-сан, с вашей стороны было предусмотрительно принести что-то к чаю, я сейчас же его поставлю!  
  
      Сакура сидела на кухне, придерживая тонкое одеяло, провожая взглядом суетящегося Рока, который часто оборачивался и улыбался, не переставая говорить. От всей его заботы, разом вываленной на неё, самообладание треснуло - Сакура просто застыла с пустым взглядом, пока Рок не поставил перед ней чашку с чаем.   
  
\- Сакура-сан, я ведь вижу, что вас что-то гложет.  
  
      Сакура отрешённо кивнула, пальцы ослабли. Слишком много было, и внутри, и снаружи, чтобы говорить. Сакура попыталась, уткнувшись взглядом в своё отражение в чае, но слишком сильно сдавливало горло - не то горечь, не то самоконтроль, державший её в сознании. Не плакать, не плакать, твердила себе Сакура. Слишком уродливой она становится в слезах - видела в зеркале, а реакция людей вокруг говорила сама за себя. Сакура пыталась быть сильной. Загоняла свои чувства глубоко, гордо поднимала голову и крепко держала скальпель, готовясь по выходу продолжить командование госпиталем. Она привыкла говорить ждущим у дверей людям - умер, жив, не сможет ходить, ослепнет, умрёт через несколько лет. Привыкла игнорировать чужие рыдания. Привыкла к тому, что игнорируют её.   
  
      Сакура неподвижно смотрела в чай, пока Рок не подошёл и не обнял её. Лицо её тут же скривилось, чай выпал из рук, а сама Сакура вцепилась в Рока, завыв, зарыдав. Слишком давно её никто не утешал. Слишком давно она стала ученицей Цунаде, лучшей из её учениц, главным медиком в полевом госпитале или на руинах Конохи, а не просто Сакурой. Сакурой, которая может плакать на людях. Сакурой, которой хоть иногда говорили слова утешения.  
  
      Рок обнимал её, баюкая, и от него чуялось простое, ненавязчивое понимание. Сакура плакала, плакала об этих двух придурках, об их жизни, смерти, от собственного бессилия их спасти, плакала от похорон, плакала о всех тех людях, которые умерли под её рукой, которых она тоже не смогла спасти. Она плакала, и не могла остановиться, будто в водохранилище сделали брешь, и вода хлынула, расширяя её.   
  
      Она плакала слёзы страха - страха за близких, живых и мёртвых, страха перед будущим, почему-то пугавшем сейчас, страхе остаться одной, страхе ненужности, страхе бесполезности.  
  
      Сакура плакала тише и тише, в конце лишь уязвимо подрагивала, смущённо шмыгая носом.   
  
      Когда она отстранилась, то неловко попыталась вытереть рукавом кофты слёзы с чужого плеча, пряча глаза. Рок перехватил её руку и улыбнулся. Всё такой же искренний. Всё такой же открытый. Всё такой же  _любящий_.   
  
      Если бы у неё оставались силы на слёзы, она бы заплакала снова - только лишь от этой нежности. Уже открывшая рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Сакура поняла, что засыпает. Не было сил даже вернуть руку. Веки налились подавляющей тяжестью, и Сакура заснула, упав на чужое плечо.   
  
      На пятый день она наконец выпустила скальпель из рук и заснула. Заснула в неудобной позе, упав на чужое плечо и уже начав пачкать его слюнями, сном без сновидений. И тем более без кошмаров.  
  
      Рок немного испуганно приподнимет её, глядя в лицо, проверит, всё ли в порядке. И, убедившись, что она лишь спит, уложит её на кровать, постелив себе на полу рядом.  
  
      С этого дня Сакура будет спать у Рока. Сначала из-за страха кошмаров и одиночества, и лишь потом, через долгие дневные встречи, разговоры, проникающие всё глубже в сердце, с первым смехом Сакура перенесёт свои вещи, целуя на пороге.  
  
      И, просыпаясь рано утром, Сакура будет думать о живых, а не о мёртвых.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от прекрасной Петрушки(!!!): https://vk.com/wall-154505674_733?z=photo-154505674_456239135%2Falbum-154505674_00%2Frev


End file.
